


the last to know

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Clarke lifts her head to look at Bellamy, who is lying half under her, as bare as she is, staring at the ceiling of his room. His words don’t stick around long, absorbed by the metal walls of the fallen Ark. He doesn’t move an inch, his breath coming faster as he realizes what he just said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last to know

**Author's Note:**

> 'i love you' prompt challenge: "In awe, the first time you realized it"

“I love you.”

Clarke lifts her head to look at Bellamy, who is lying half under her, as bare as she is, staring at the ceiling of his room. His words don’t stick around long, absorbed by the metal walls of the fallen Ark. He doesn’t move an inch, his breath coming faster as he realizes what he just said.

Then she moves her hand to cup his cheek, turning his face towards hers as she props her head up with her hand.

“I love you,” he repeats in a barely-there whisper, still shocked by his own words apparently.

She grins slightly at the rawness of his voice, the softness and sheer _youth_  in it. Her smile grows until she’s giggling, and then he’s frowning.

“Really? You’re going to laugh at me?” He grumbles, but she catches his chin as he tries to look away.

“It may be news to you, but it isn’t to me. And yeah, that’s a little funny,” she reassures him lightly.

When he furrows his brow questioningly at her, she presses a long kiss there until she feels him relax underneath her touch. “Yeah, I knew,” she repeats as she pulls away, voice fond.

“Oh.”

“For the record, I love you too,” she adds with a shy smile.

He is smiling in no time too, hand coming up to cup the back of her head and bring her mouth down to his, the both of them reveling in the taste of something new.


End file.
